Open Door
by sully vann
Summary: Craig realizes something and Emma fights the realization.


Open Door  
  
PG-13 (Just to be safe)  
  
Craig/Emma  
  
Part One/Part One  
  
Note: This is my first ever Degrassi fic. I haven't even seen all the episodes. This is just what I want to happen. Good, bad: lemme know!  
  
Summary: Craig realizes something and Emma fights the realization.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me, Emma. Please, just listen to me!" Craig pleaded, grabbing Emma's arm and causing her to stop.  
  
"Craig, I don't want to hear your story." Emma said, turning to face him. "You're just not the same person I thought you were."  
  
"But you haven't even heard what I've got to say!"  
  
"All I need to know was the look on Ashley's face when she ran into the bathroom after she saw Manny with the charm on her necklace."  
  
"Will you just open my Christmas present?" Craig asked, holding out a red- wrapped gift.  
  
"Craig---" Emma said, not willing to play Craig's game and be bought over with gifts.  
  
"Please?" Craig pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Emma sighed, slipping her backpack off and taking Craig's gift in her hands. She pulled away the paper to find a white box. With her eyebrows raised doubtfully, she opened the box and pulled away the tissue paper to find a glossy picture of herself from about a year ago.  
  
"What's this?" Emma asked, starting at Craig.  
  
"Read the card."  
  
"I took this my first week at Degrassi. Since I've gotten involved with Ashley and Many, your face is the only thing that could keep me sane. I don't know what this feeling I have for you is called, but I think its love." Emma read aloud. "What---what does this mean?"  
  
"What I felt for Ashley and Manny was purely physical. I feel something different with you!"  
  
"Craig---I can't---this is wrong!" Emma said, dropping the box, grabbing her backpack, and running out of the school.  
  
*  
  
Emma let one eye flutter open as she heard her computer chair squeak like someone was sitting on it.  
  
"Mom?" She called out.  
  
"It's me, Emma." A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Craig?!" Emma asked, sitting up and looking face-to-face with Craig.  
  
"The front door was open and no one answered when I knocked." Craig said.  
  
"Errands---of course, I doubt my mom expected to have a teenage boy walk into my room." Emma replied.  
  
"I have to talk to you."  
  
"Craig, I'm tired. Everything's been crazy since---the hospital visit." Emma replied, referring to the accident the day school let out.  
  
"Emma, I love you. I want to be here for you while you're going through this." Craig said.  
  
"Craig, stop! I'm sure you've used all this on Ashley AND Manny. I don't want to hear it." Emma replied.  
  
"Will you look at this?" Craig asked, holding out a black binder.  
  
"What is this?" Emma asked, aggravated, as she took the binder.  
  
"My photography assignment from right before break." Craig replied as Emma skimmed through pages of pictures of herself. Black and white, color, full- page, half-page.  
  
"Why am I your assignment?"  
  
"It was supposed to be about someone or something that inspirers you. You've inspired me to be a better person, Emma."  
  
"Craig, I'm not going to date you. I'm not going to have sex with you. What do you WANT from me?"  
  
"I just want a chance to be with you." Craig said. "Not in a sexual way. I just---I want to be around you. I'm a different person when I'm around you." Craig finished.  
  
"Well---" Emma said.  
  
"Please, Emma." Craig said, moving to sit on the side of her bed. "I want to change, and I know you can help me."  
  
"Craig---" Emma started, then stopped as she looked into his eyes, seeing they were shining with tears. "I'm going back to bed. I'm too exhausted to even fathom this." Emma said, laying back down and pulling the covers to her chest.  
  
"Can I stay with you, Emma?" Craig asked.  
  
Emma sighed. "You stay OVER the covers and I stay UNDER the covers."  
  
Craig mustered a feeble grin as he got on the bed and lay next to Emma.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"You're welcome." She replied. 


End file.
